


Mess Me Up 4ever

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [82]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out with Stiles is like nothing else Derek has ever experienced. He’s had girlfriends and boyfriends before, and he’s even gotten off with them before. But he’s never really felt that fire they’re all talking about. That primal need to touch, grab and rut, overshadowing almost everything else, and it’s a little scary, if he’s being honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess Me Up 4ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnoyinglyCute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyinglyCute/gifts).



> Some possibly college AU for my babe [Steph](http://annoyinglycute.tumblr.com/), in hopes of making her feel better.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/131555187496/more-college-au-sterek-smut-for-annoyinglycute).
> 
> (Also, I wrote this like 9 months ago, only putting it on AO3 now, omg, fail.)
> 
> Unbetaed.

Making out with Stiles is like nothing else Derek has ever experienced. He’s had girlfriends and boyfriends before, and he’s even gotten off with them before. But he’s never really felt that fire they’re all talking about. That primal need to touch, grab and _rut_ , overshadowing almost everything else, and it’s a little scary, if he’s being honest.

 

”Stiles,” he croaks, voice already rusty.

 

”Yeah. Yeah, baby, yeah,” Stiles says, like he understands what Derek’s trying to say. But he can’t understand, because even Derek doesn’t understand, and his hips jerk up, completely out of his control, when Stiles cups him through his jeans. ”M'gonna make it so good for you, Derek,” Stiles murmurs against his neck, and oh, god, Derek feels like he’s gonna explode if he doesn’t do something.

”Stiles,” he says again. ”Stiles, wait.”

 

There’s not even a moment’s hesitation. Stiles stops dead, hands moving immediately to above the waist, and Derek is pathetically grateful.

 

”You okay?” Stiles asks, moving away from where he’s been pressing kisses into Derek’s neck so he can face him, and Derek has to take a moment to just breathe, and force himself to ignore the demanding heat and pressure of his groin.

 

”Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just… kinda freaking out, I guess.”

 

Stiles blinks. ”But you’re not… this isn’t your first time, is it?”

 

”Not… no, not by the basic definition, I guess. I just…” he struggles to find words that capture what’s going on, even while he’s not entirely sure himself.

 

”Too intense?”

 

Derek nods, because yeah, that’s part of it.

 

”Okay,” Stiles says, smiling like it’s just that easy. ”We’ll just dial it back, then. No pressure.” He’s already going back to Derek’s neck, and shit, no, that is the opposite of what Derek wants. Well, okay, it isn’t, because Stiles is a fiend at making hickies, and Derek wants them, wants to wear them proudly, and feel them for days. But he doesn’t want to dial back, definitely does not want that.

 

”No, no, that’s not what I mean,” he tries, gently guiding Stiles up for a kiss instead. ”I want… I want… I **want** ,” he manages eventually, word nearly a growl, and Stiles swallows.

 

”You… didn’t want… before?”

 

Derek shakes his head, rapidly feeling like his body is stealing away all his words. What good are they anyway when all he wants to do is chase that feeling, chase it right to where it lives in Stiles and his gorgeous body and brilliant mind.

 

”Then… why did you ask me to wait?” Stiles asks cautiously, but his eyes keep dropping to where Derek’s zipper is straining, and his hips are still helplessly twitching. It’s contagious, obviously.

 

”Because I’ve never… it’s never been like this before,” Derek pants, gritting his teeth to stay focused on talking. ”And I want… so badly. Want you. So much. It’s a little… much.”

 

Stiles nods slowly. ”Okay. I’m not sure I get it, but okay. What do you want to do, then? I swear I’m up for pretty much anything. Wanna go slow, no problem. Wanna go all out, definitely no problem.”

 

 _That’s_ the problem, though. Derek isn’t sure what he wants.

 

The times before this were so easy. He had plenty of brain power left over to rationalize, to be responsible, to make it good for his partner. He never felt this… needy. This selfish.

 

”I want… god, I can’t think, all I wanna do is come,” he admits, feeling like an asshole, but it makes Stiles light up in a beaming smile.

 

”Oh, well that’s easy. We just take the edge off and then we can talk without distractions!”

 

It sounds so simple when Stiles says it like that, but Derek isn’t at all sure he can limit himself to taking the edge off, and he frowns, worried.

 

”I’ll even turn around if you think looking is too much,” and oh, that’s when Derek gets what he means.

 

”You’re talking about… jerking off. Together.”

 

”Yep!” Stiles grins, not a hint of disappointment in his face, and Derek stares at him, slack-jawed, as he tries to take in the idea. He’s never done that. Never even considered it, frankly. It seemed like something illicit that was reserved for closeted frat boys or too-young teenagers experimenting. Derek has had sex, so he should definitely be beyond that level.

 

But, as with everything else, Stiles is different. Which is probably a big part of why Derek finds him so intoxicating.

 

”Okay,” Derek says finally, not sure what to expect, but desperate enough to try anything.

 

”Okay,” Stiles echoes, and gives him one last sweet kiss before sitting up straight, and moving about a foot away on Derek’s bed. ”So the plan is: we get ourselves off, however we feel like it, but there’s no touching each other. Do you want me to turn around?”

 

Derek leans back against the wall, his eyes helplessly catching on Stiles saliva-damp lips. ”No. No, I wanna see you.”

 

”You want me to see you too?” Stiles asks, a little sly, but apparently more than willing to go along with whatever Derek wants, and that just feels unfair.

 

”Yeah, I like it when you look at me,” he admits, color heating his cheeks for a moment. He’ll probably never stop feeling strange about how adoringly Stiles looks at him, but he does like it. Very much.

 

”Alright. You good?” Stiles asks then, fingers already trailing down towards his own jeans, and Derek has to swallow hard.

 

”Yes,” he says firmly, and starts unzipping himself before he changes his mind.

 

Not that he has brain cells left to do it with for long, because the moment he closes his hand around his cock, while watching Stiles do the same, there’s nothing else in his world but that hot point of contact, and Stiles’ hand moving slowly up and down his own length.

 

”Oh, fuck,” Derek groans, and speeds up almost immediately, because the view is maddening. Stiles must agree, because his eyes are glued to Derek’s groin, and the hand he isn’t using on himself is clutching Derek’s maroon bed spread in a death grip.

 

”This is… gonna be… over… so fast,” Derek gasps, frantically fucking up into his fist, making it so tight it’s nearly painful, as he watches Stiles’ hand move faster too.

 

”Yeah, fuck yeah,” Stiles moans, and licks his lips. ”That’s good. Go for it. Fuck, you look _so_ hot.”

 

Derek doesn’t even know what to do with that. He wants to protest, because _Stiles_ is the one who’s hot, _scorchingly_ so, even though this is the most they’ve ever been undressed together. But all he can do is let his eyes dart around, from Stiles’ perfect cock, cut, wet and flushed, to his hands, his beautiful hands and slim wrists, to his pink cheeks and dark moles, to his shiny lips and the peek of his tongue, and Derek wants suddenly to _wreck_ him, mess him up, _use_ him like in the kind of pornos Derek usually sticks his nose up at.

 

But he gets it, suddenly why someone would want that, because Stiles is beautiful, and Derek wants so badly to possess him, and leave a mark, and it’s both scary and exhilarating and-

 

“Yeah, fucking use me, Derek, I want you to,” Stiles is murmuring, shaky with the harsh movements of his arm, apparently responding to words Derek’s hadn’t even known he was speaking. “Want you to fuck my mouth and come all over my face, anytime you want, just say the word and I’m on my knees for you. Want you to mess me up, Derek.”

 

Derek comes like a punch to the gut, and hunches over with a sharp groan. His come shoots out so hard that he hits his own chin, and Stiles makes a noise half way between a squeak and a moan in response. When Derek is finally able to crack his eyes open again after slamming them shut from the force of his orgasm, he looks over to find that Stiles isn’t doing much better.

 

“I… I don’t think… we thought this through,” he wheezes, frowning at the long, glistening streaks of come sliding down the front of his t-shirt and smeared over his hand.

 

Derek barks out a laugh, still clutching his rapidly softening cock, come dripping off his chin, and Stiles joins him with a weak sort of giggle.

 

It feels utterly freeing in a way sex never has, and Derek lets his dick fall limply to the side as he lets go of it, feeling remarkably uncaring about his appearance for once.

 

“Okay. We can talk now,” he says, because now that he isn’t being torn in several different directions he’s following his first instinct again, which is always to be a little shit.

 

Stiles wipes his hand on Derek’s bedspread in retaliation, and then they do actually talk.

 

And Derek gets to mess Stiles up happily ever after.

 

End.


End file.
